Harry Potter and the Way of the Soul Blade:
by Potterformers
Summary: When Harry and Ginny dies in the Chamber, but they were given a new chance to return to the world of the living, provided they handle the over flowing Hollows in England and send pluses to the Soul Society. Harry Potter/Bleach crossover, with Harry/ Ginny pairings and reference to other mangas.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and**

**The Way of the Soul Blade:**

**By Potterformers**

_**Prologue-With death comes, a new adventure**_

"_Kill him_," hissed a tall dark figure, as a serpentine creature lunged at a younger figure with: messy raven black hair, green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead just above his left eye and he was wielding a long sword of silver with egg shaped rubies in the hilt. The young figure got off 2 strikes at the create in rapid succession, but the blade just glanced off the serpents hide and the snake which was called a Basilisk, was now forced to rely on its fangs, since it was blinded and couldn't use its glare, "_Is that best you've got Potter,_" hiss the dark figure in Parseltounge, then the snake reared and struck again, but this time Harry Potter was ready to thrust the blade threw the roof of its mouth and he did it, before it died, but at a price; a fang had broken off and lodged itself in Harry arm, spreading a dark poison.

After extracting the sword from the snakes head, Harry began to become light headed and collapsed his knees to the ground, he was dying he knew that and he knew that he was about to join Ginny (who had already died from the strains of possession) very soon, so he did the one thing that he could do to stop Voldemort, he wrenched the dark fang from his arm and plunged it threw the dairy, the true cause of the disaster of his second year, causing a golden light to be emitted, as what was Riddles memory began to burn out existence like smoldering paper. "Goodbye Ron, Hermione you were my only true family, I love you," was all that was Harry said, before he arrived on deaths door.

Harrys eyes were closed, but could still see the rays of sun and at first he thought that he was in his bed at the Dursley, that was until he heard a familiar voice saying, "Oh Harry, I'm soooo sorry you died, it's all my fault," (there were sniffled stutters mixed in with the words) before the a huge weight was place on his torso, which caused him to opening his eyes and look down, to the blubbering mess of Ginny Weasley and then he sat up, to gathered her in his arms, so he could whisper comfort, and reassurance into her ear and all the while watching from a distance were 2 people: a raven haired man and a redheaded woman wearing: black kimonos, white sashes and sand brown sandals, both were carring sheathed katanas at their waists and the woman had tears streaking down her faces from her bright green eyes.

Harry had no idea how long it was, since he started to hug Ginny, but he could sense someone close by and looked in the direction his sensed them, the sight brought tears to his eyes and his he said, "Mum, Dad," in a hoarse whisper, before Ginny stirred and looked in the same direction as Harry, also seeing them and it had made her feel a little less guilty for killing Harry, now that he was now with his parents, but they had no time to see run into the arms of his parents, as something extra had hitched a ride on Harry, this thing was a large snake-like creature with saber like fangs, sword like tail and a bleach white mask, and it had leaped out of Harrys lightning bolt scar, "Harry, grab her and run," shouted his father, before his mother drew her sword and incanted, "Strike with Fury; Saberleoness," then her blade became a Celtic short sword with a: red lioness motif on the guard and the blade glowed with emerald green energy, as she dash forward and struck the creature in the face breaking the mask. After the creature evaporated, Harry turned to his parents and hugged them, crying like he'd never want to be left without them again, cooing soothingly Lilly said, "Oh, Harry I wished you could have lived longer, but we can't have everything," while she rubbed soothing circles on his back and Ginny stayed silent through the proceeding, before James asked her, "So are you the girl my son has his eye on?" which turned her dark red and he rephrased the question, "Or is it you whose has their eyes on my son?" turning her a sunburned radish color, confirming his question, but got a smack around the lug hole from his also bright red son for his troubles, after scolding him Lilly said, "Don't worry about him," then she gave Ginny a hand shake introducing, "My name is Lilly Potter, what is your name," "Ginny Weasley," a stuttering Ginny said while nodding.

After taking a tour of the Soul cities, the central government and showing them the Potter Manor in the Soul Realm, Harry finally grills his parents on what was the thing that came out of his scar, to which Lilly answers, "A Hollow or a least a partial one, as it seem to be missing pieces," then she went on the explain, "Hollow is a soul that had not willing left the world of the living, becomes corrupted and then manifest as a demon!" "But what was that thing doing in my scar?" Harry asked, be his mother and father shook their heads, "Because, Tom has created seven Horcruxes, with an unintentional one within you!" answered a voice from the door of their room, which caused them to look and see: an elderly man with a silvery white beard, scarred face, in black kimono under a white trenchrobe and sandals, while he learned lightly on a oaken walking cane, after a second Lilly and James, followed by Harry and Ginny bowed respectively (the latter two were given a lesson in respect while they had the tour), "Rise Potter family and Miss Weasley," the now known Head Captain responded, "Why are you here Head Captain?" asked James respectively, but it had came off a bit rude, "I'm here to recruit you Harry and Ginny into the reaper academy," the Head Captain replied, at the shocked faces and then he said, "Also to put a strike team together, in which after these two are trained, will join and head for the world of the living to destroy the remaining fragments and bring Toms soul here for judgement," then thinking a bit more on the subject, before saying, "I'll also have the Founders of Hogwarts teach you the proper way the focus your magical strengths," while having a twinkle in his eye, directed at the young couple in question and after they both agreed the Head Captain left.

4 hours after the Head Captain left, Grandma Weasley, James and Lilly flashed stepped the new recruits to the academy ground and filled out their registry, so they could begin their training and after they were issued school dogi's and their shallow hilt soul-cutter swords, they went off to meet their classmen and teachers. Then when they were given their timetables, Harry and Ginny left for their first class: Demon Arts Magic, arriving in class Harry and Ginny sat next to each other, while they listen to the basics of the spells both: Offensive, Defensive and Sealing/Binding, from their lecturing teachers Rukia Kuchiki and Momo Hinomori, then they each demonstrated the spells against targets in a firing range, and then Rukia asked for 2 volunteers to see if they could cast one, and as if by lightning, Harry and Ginnys hands flew up and they were chosen, so they each headed for an isle and began perform the shown gestures, with the instructed chant, "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws," then they let their spirit energy build up, before thrusting a single hand forward commanding, "Way of Destruction No. 33, Blue Fire, Crash Down," then Ginny sent off a wide spread bluish white fire, incinerating her target and while Harry had a similar result, his blast was narrower as if to say that his power lent towards a different element. Then as the rest of the students took their turns with varying amounts of success, Harry and Ginny had begun to move on to casting spells without the spirit chant, using the Thunder Roar Sear and Pale Lightning, which oddly the latter for Harry came out a greenish black and Ginnys was a deep red. After Harry and Ginny had mastered some spells and moved on to others, Rukia and Momo called an end to class, so the students moved on to lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1-They've come along way**_

It has been 10 years since, Harry and Ginny joined the world of the dead, and so much had happen. First of which Harry and Ginny became closer to the point of dating as 15/14 year olds, before finally moving out and living together as husband and wife after Ginny turned Eighteen, second with their training complete (along with their wizarding studies) and join the 13 court guard squads to help with their teamwork for their mission and third they discovered that Voldemort had regained a powerful new body and started to recruit people to his cause, while Dumbledore and his Order had not, nor had he started to take an offensive stance. With the circumstances now dire, Head Captain Yamamoto ordered a captains meeting, where he met with: James (3rd squad Captain), Lilly (12th squad captain as Korotsuchi was killed in the Arrancar war), Hisagi, Unohana, Zaraki, Kuchiki (Byakuya), Hitsugaya, Ukitake, Kurosaki, Soifon, Komamura, Kyoraku and Hirako, when the head captain stamped his cane on the floor to signify that he'd just called the meeting to order, "The situation with Tom Riddle has just become critical," he boomed, over the ruckest and turned his attention to: James and Lilly as he asked, "How are Harry and Ginny progressing in their teamwork exercises?" and then Lilly immediately responded with, "They are excelling in every aspect of teamwork, though they have yet to achieve their initial releases!" but then James inputted, "But they are very close to it and their skills in the Demon Arts are at their peak," then Lilly finished, "But they are ready for the mission," and with that decided a team was formed of: James, Lilly, Harry, Ginny, Hisagi, Kurosaki and Hitsugaya.

Several hours later in the World of the Living where it had only been 3 years since the passing of Harry and Ginny, as it was 1995 and Albus Dumbledore had called a meeting of the Order to discuss the report from Severus, as well as the prophecies safety. Where as on the training area of the Reaper academy, Harry and Ginny had conjured: advanced training mannequins and enchanted them with animation charms, so they could fight them and once they set the hardest setting on the dummies, Harry and Ginny took combat stances: Harry using a reverse grip, while Ginny used a more common samurai grip and the mannequins using a staffs over swords stood with their weapons facing the ground, before the former 2 leapt into the sky slashing down with an overhead swing, which were parried by the staffs and training battle was on, as they traded blow for blow and strike for strike, James and Lily had arrived four hours later and dispelled the dummies, before they had got down to business.

Several hours later James and Lilly had brought Harry and Ginny up to speed, before the four of them started a sparring match, in which the former 2 had used their Full Releases: Wild Flower Saberleeoness and Hunters Stag Archery, to allow the latter 2 to be pushed to their limits. While in the forest maze of James' Full Release, Lilly would use her Full Release on the trees and shrubs of her soul blades' partner soul blade, turning the leaves into Leaf Darts and directing them towards Harry and Ginny, whom in which could do nothing but deflect the darts with their soul blades (along with the arrows shot from James' stag antler mortified bow), but couldn't find any way to counter their opponents and therefore pushing the limits of their defense, so with the inability to attack, Harry and Ginny were forced against the wall of their skills limit and when all hope had seem to be at a loss, both of them began to hear voices, "What do you think your doing?" was one, while the other ranted, "Is how your going to go down?" "Who are you?" both Ginny and Harry called, "So you 2 can finally hear us?" said one voice, as the other stated, "Its about time," and then both voices sounded together, "Stay sharp and strike with no warning;" but they were cut off as the names came to both Harry and Ginny as they commanded, "Dragon Fang Claws," for Harry and, "Dragon Claw Staff," for Ginny, as Harrys sword became a pair of green clawed gauntlets with gold trim and dragonhead motifs on the knuckles, also the blades glowed with silver energy and Ginnys sword became a red wooded staff with an open mouthed dragonhead motif, which held a gold gemstone in it mouth, then once the pillar of light faded away reveal the Harry and Ginny wielding their newly released blades, then the later stamped the but end of her staff to the floor and a shield of fire to erupt around them, which shield them from the darts and Harry then struck his claws together, causing them to spark with electricity and then he threw his weapons forward, causing lightning to arch towards his targets while incinerating the leaf darts on the way.

(A/N in this fanfic I'll be introducing the concept of Married Soul Cutting sword spirits, and to that end James and Lilly's as well Harry and Ginnys sword spirit are married, even though James sword isn't similiarly named as Lilly's, I just felt that Lilly would suit a lioness over a doe.)

With their initial releases earnt, Harry and Ginny took the day off from training and headed out for their dinner at a posh restaurant in the West side major Soul City, with James and Lily as a celebration. Meanwhile back in the living world, Voldemort had been laying low and to those who had not known better, would have believed Cornelius Fudge in the matter, rather than Cedric Diggory, Neville Longbottom (whom Dumbledore [by killing his Grandmother] replaced as the new Harry, so he'd have a pawn to manipulate) or Dumbledore, in the fact that he had not returned. Then it was 6 days into the month of May and Dumbledore had called a meeting the Order of the Phoenix, where they discussed the plan to extracted Neville from his home to headquarters, when the air started to become thick and heavy, before a shockingly cold voice asked, "Well Dumbledore, you've seem to have to much time on your hands that you can't see a fulfilled prophecy when you see one?"

5 earth hours earlier and the Reaper team were getting ready to head out (though Itchigo would meet them there with his metahuman friends and had left to Japan earlier than the others), so with the help of a wand maker in the north soul city, Harry, Lily, Ginny and James were out fitted with custom made wands that would allow them to access their initial releases while inhabiting a gigai, so with that they head for Tiberius Olivander master wand maker and put down their quotes, now in England over the towering prison Azkaban Itchigo appeared from a flash step with Yasutora Sado and Uryu Ishida, before the last cocked his Quincy bow, creating an arrow of spirit energy, and as Itchigo commanded, "Piercer of Heaven," throwing a crescent shaped wave of energy formed from a swing of his massive blade and Sado calling, "One strike of the Giant," punching out a full fist shaped bolt of energy from his Fullbringers: Right arm of the Giant, Ishida let lose a barrage of arrows at the Dementors and destroyed them all.

Now back to the magical reapers: whom had just been fitted with their new wands; Harrys 13 inches of afterlife blackwood with a braided core of a storm phoenix tail feather, heartstring of the black thunder dragon Zekrom and the fur of a lightning tiger named Raikou, Ginnys 12 inches of deaths' cherry with a braided core of a phoenix firebird tail feather, heartstring of the dragon Reshiram and the fur of a volanic lion called Entei, Lilly's 11.5 inches of black ebony with a heartstring of a Ukrainian Ironbelly and James' 14 inches of Ronin redwood with griffin wing feather and all their cores had been infused with their owners spirit energy, were now gathered at the World Penetration Gate with the rest of the mission teams. When they got the order from the head captain, each member plunged into the bridge world between, with a jet black swallow tailed butterfly - the Death Butterfly and entered the world of the living in the living worlds Potter Manor, which they had set up for their Headquarters, and met up with: Orihime Inoune, Tatsuki Arisawa, Kon in Itchigos human body and Yoruichi Shihoin, and then the last of the said group had brought them up speed on the situation with the order and the Death Eaters - well what did you expect she has a cat form, so she would been able sneak into places to.

After getting the manor habit table, the Wizarding Reapers headed for the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix - 12 Grimmauld Place and once they got to the street it was on, James brought out a sheet of parchment that read: [#12 Grimmauld place is the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix] which Yoruichi had nicked from Dumbledore and caused the House of Black to appear, then they entered threw the front door. Blasting a silent screeching painting off the wall with a well aimed Pale Lightning (they had cast a silencing charm on the room to mask their presents), Harry, Ginny, James and Lilly made their way to the basement, where they found the members making plans and recruit mission, when they made the air started to go thick and heavy, then Lilly in a shockingly cold voice asked, "Well Dumbledore, you've seem to have so much time on your hands that you can't see a fulfilled prophecy when you see one?" then they all lifted the sensation and the Order all faces their direction.

In seconds wands came blasting out of pockets and waistbands, before they all got shot to pieces by lightning and then the from their view a lady with: Ruby red hair, warm chocolate brown eyes said, "Now is that anyway to treat the ones sent to help," in a scolding matter as she blasted off 2 bat bogey hexes towards Bill and Charlie, to which they fought until they dispelled the curse and then Bill whispered, "Ginny?" in a questioning tone, much to the shock of the present Weasleys and then 'Ginny' said, "Of course Bill," then paused before continuing, "Who else specialized in that hex?" though the ever inconvincible and manipulative Dumbledore was well unconvinced and bellowed, "WHO ARE YOU?" and he was about to go on but was hit by a silencing charm fired from a: Raven haired, green eyed man with the familiar lightning bolt scar on his forehead and he also said, "I Harrison Jameson Potter, swear on my life, soul and Magic that we are the Potter Family members of: Jameson Titan Potter, Lillian Maria Evans-Potter, Harrison Jameson Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter! Also everything else we say is true," casting the sacred magical oath, then there was an explosion from a boy with: Red hair and blue eyes by the name of Ronald Billius Weasley, "YOU DARE MARRY MY LITTLE SISTER, POTTER," he voice barreling threw the place as he launched down the stairs with his fist clenched and he hadn't gotten far, before Ginny placed a hundred well placed punches to his gut.

After sending Ron across the room and out of an open kitchen door, Ginny stalked over to him and said, "Ronald, if you every try that again, I won't hesitate in sending you to Grandma Weasley," in a deathly whisper, which then turned Ron ghostly and set off Molly Weasley, as she ranted, "Ronald, how dare you spy on us, how dare you trying to fight your friend," then she turned to Ginny and shouted, "What did you do that for?" Ginny only rolled her eyes saying, "He should have expected us to get closer together! after our deaths," she was about to say more but was swept into a hug, that she returned and forgot about Ron, after Molly released Ginny from her hug she swept Harry into a bone crushing hug to and said, "Welcome to the family."

While up stairs Hermione had been drawn out of her room at HQ, because of the sounds of Rons racket as he ran down the stairs, so she at her own pace followed him only to her Rons voice shouting, "YOU DARE MARRY MY LITTLE SISTER, POTTER," which took her through a few loops, as all the Potters and Ginny had been dead for 3 years, though as she had approached the door to the kitchen, Ron came flying out of the door and hit the wall that would have been behind her if she was in the door frame, '_Odd,_' she thought, then when she peaked in to the kitchen, her mind froze, as her eyes located a young man with: Raven black hair, green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, as well as a young women with: Red hair, brown eyes and a petite figure, along with 2 older young couples that looked as though they had a little bit of Harry in them, it was 2 minutes after the youngest 2 were hugged, that the youngest male saw Hermione and dashed over, swept her into a hug and said, "Hermione, it's good to see you after all these years," then the process was repeated with Ginny and Hermione, which had then shook her from her stupor, as she squeaked, "Harry, Ginny."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2-All is explained**_

"Yes, its us Hermione," Harry said, before gesturing to his parents saying, "And those are my parents: James and Lily Potter," to which Lily brought Hermione into a hugged and said, "Thank you for being one of Harrys first friend, Miss Granger," which then started a chain reaction of Hermione question, but she was stopped and the whole order was then addressed by James, "Order of the Phoenix, friends and extended family," as he started, as the Twins showed their faces with Percy (This version of Percy put family first and puts trust in said families friends), "To put it simply we are Soul Reapers, agents of Death and the one who keep balance in the world, as for why we're here is simple: Voldemort," then he paused and the 3 with him eye rolled, when a few flinches and gasps echoed, and then he resumed, "Has created 7 Horcruxes, which have messed up the cycle of life, so we're here to destroy them and him so that he came be sent to his judgement," then those whom know of the dark arts paled: Snape, Sirius, Remus and Moody, while Dumbles just looked as though his theory was proven true and Dumbledore then said, "But the prophecy-" but was then cut off by Harry, "Which should never of been kept from me professor, but that no longer matters as I had already fulfilled it when I was a 1 year old and it should have never been recorded," which got Dumbledore bad looks as he felt it more necessary to guard that thing over taking an offensive stand.

While the families were been introduced at Headquarters, Tatsuki, Kon and Orihime, entered the department of mysteries and headed for the prophecy chamber, smash the copy of the prophecy and then they headed for the World Penetration Gate that had been built in the human world, where they modified it to allow people to go back and forth, before leaving. Then later Chad had headed for a beach side cave and began to blast away the rocks that shielded the cave from view, with his Fullbringer powers, while Yoruichi flashed in front of a dilapidated shack and entered, while keeping her sensors open and once inside she found the ring under a lose floor board and commanded, "Flash Cry," as a silvery white lightning encroached her back, before she had sent her fist into the stone and then back at the beach Chad had made it threw the rock shield and fired off 4 shots from his right arms: One strike of the giant, destroying the Inferius in the area.

Now back at H.Q, a jet black swallow tailed butterfly enters threw a small window and lands on Harry extended finger, to relay instruction, before Harry voice the orders, "To all members of the field team, Operation Horcrux; proceeding on schedule and the Veil has been reprogrammed," to his family and the shocked Order, then he directed his attention to Dumbledore, "It seems that we have done more for your war in 10 minutes, than you have in 6 months, oh and your under arrest for the murder of Augusta Longbottom," which caused the order to gasp, while the Auror member placed cuffs that block magic on Dumbledore and escorted him out to ministry.

(A/N Kreacher had dropped the Horcrux in the lake before he could leave.)

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy had just recieved word that the Prophecy had been smashed and a new guard detail of unknown origin (the Punishment Force) had replaced a the destroyed Dementors, so he was to report it to his lord and master: Lord Voldemort, but he was not looking forward to it and so grabbing his robe and mask, Lucius apparated to the Voldemorts Hideout. Now in an abandoned, hulk of a manor owned by: Tom Riddle Sr. and his now late muggle family, Voldemort sat upon a throne of: gunmetal gray stone, adorned with football sized emeralds and intricate silver vines, leasurely twirling his wand in amusement and watching of his slaves flinch, cringe or wince, as if waiting for the dreaded Crucio. "Master, I bring bad news and worse news," Lucius started before surcuming to the torture curse and then Voldemort roared, "You shall speak when I order you so," while continuing the curse, before stopped saying, "Very well, report Malfoy," "My Lord, Azkaban is now being guarded by an unknown force and the dementors were destroyed-" Lucius began before screaming in the pain of the Cruciartis curse and was unable to tell him about the shattered prophecy, but when the pain stopped Lucius panted out, "Pro...phe...cy...des...tro...yed..." before dropping dead to the Killing curse, all the while been survailed by a jet black golden eyed cat.

At the Ministry of Magic, Albus Dumbledore had just been roughly shoved into a high sercurity cell by an ecstatic Cornelius Fudge, while ignoring the formers spouts of, "Your making a mistake, Madam Longbottom died of a heart attack," but since the magical world had discovered a cure, it was not true. So now back at Headquarters, the Order of the Phoenix had decided to move their operation out of Grimmauld and into Potter Manor, so the Weasleys packed their gear and headed to Potter Manor, where they met team of: Kon, Tatsuki and Orihime, whom had just return from their mission and then the Potters introduced their team to the Order, before a black cat streaked in threw an opened window and when she saw the Order, she greeted, "Greetings," in a heavy masculine voice, while she smirked and then dashed off to her room to change in more ways than one. Now with the Order, Weasleys and the Reapers, in the main sitting room where making plans to drawout Voldemort and his Death Eaters, when a large breasted woman with black hair, golden cat like eyes, while wearing formfitting clothes and a lose orange jumper. "Report Yoruichi," order James and got a reply, "Voldemort knows of the condition of Azkaban and the Prophecy," "Very good," had been all that had been said by the Potters and when Arthur asked, "Harry what happen at Azkaban?" but it was Itchigo whom answered as he returned with Uryu, "Simple the prison is now been guarded by the Punishment Force and the Dementors had been destroyed!" and then went on to describe how he found the other Horcruxes with the exceptiong of Nargini.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3-It all comes to an end**_

Months after the Potters and their team took up the mission to destroy the Horcruxes and finally Tom Riddle, Dumbles had been sentences to life emprisonment and inadvertantly caused the Dark Lord to come out of hiding and gain control of the Ministry, through his more useful Death Eaters: Pius Thickness, Walden McNair and Delores Umbridge, with the latter murdering Fudge right infront of all the courts before she was upprehended by the Ministry Esponaige officer: Narcissa Black (She was a spy and never was a true supporter of Voldemorts ways) whom also provided evidence of Sirius' innocents. Now with a free Sirius, Remus and Sirius spend half the time at the Ministry filling out paperwork that was to retransfer all of Sirius' assets back to him and his heir.

Now while sitting in his throne of gunmetal gray stone, adorned with football sized emeralds and intricate silver vines in the Ministry of Magic, Voldemort began to feel as if he'd been struck by several blunt objects and he felt as though he'd been stab in the heart, clutching his chest in pain he began to think, '_My Horcruxes, they're in danger, HOW?_' as he colapsed further in his seat, his thoughts turned to, '_And when had they learnt of them?_' then he saw his only true love (Yeah I know, he has no ability to do so but.) Nargini and seeing her writhing in the same pain, before looking out on at his throne room, to see that nobody was there and disapparated to the first of locations of the Horcruxes and the next, only to find them rubble under his feet.

Meanwhile at the Potter Manor, the Order and the Reapers were working on a plan to lure Voldemort out of the Ministry, so they could get the last soul fragment and himself, also send members into the Ministry return control back to the light when the visitor alarms went off and the front door opened revealing the figure of Narcissa Black, whom scanned the ocupants, before seeing Lily and dashing into her arms, for an intense hug and then asked, "How did you survive?" "We didn't! We were kind of resurrected," Lilly answered before popping a lime green pill into her month and then her Reaper form exited her body and the tempt. soul took control of it, "As James, Harry, Ginny and I are now Soul Reapers," Lily then ended as the other 3 did the same. After 10 minutes the other Order members lowered their wands, when Narcissa presented her ID badge.

After Cissy was filled in about the Horcruxes, she left for the death eater meeting armed with a soul knife, for when she has Nargini by herself and Snape was joining her. While the meeting with Voldemort was been attended to, Harry, Ginny, James and Lilly were busy preparing for the final battle: Sharpening their skills in swordsmanship, honing the art of the Demon Arts and mastering their other magics like: animagus transformation, potioneering, dueling, etc.

After 5 hour intense hours, the Order of the Phoenix had mastered the skills of the Soul Reapers and powers of their Fullbringers, while Harry and Ginny became a hybrid of a bird and a deer (Add name when internet works) animagus. Then began to deploy on missions to keep the Death eaters busy while while the ministry infiltration sneaked into the throne room, after Severus' confirmation that Nargini was killed and when they got there Voldemort was furious, so furious he just blindly threw Killing Curses at all that moved, not caring if his servants were in the line of fire.

"It seems our appearances, have touched a nerve Tom?" asked Harry, whom was just letting the curses hit him, as they caused not harm, before James continued, "Give it up Tom, were immune to killing curse," before simply erecting a Demon Arts Barrier spell and Lily then returned fire with Ginny, while they both said, "Your not gonna win Tom, this is where you'll fall," as they kept pouring on the wand spells and demon magics, it was then that Voldemort bellowed, "Stop calling me by that name," and then shouted, "This not where I fall, it is where all you fall," as he blocked all the attacks.

With the attacks seemly going on for hours, Narcissa and Severus joined into the fray, but made it look like they were defending themselves and their kin. At the 10th hour however, Voldemorts power seems to falter and he became overwhelmed the variety skills been thrown, so much so that Harry, Ginny, James and Lilly, decided to finish it with, 'Way of Destruction # 90, Black Coffin Death Chamber," engulfing a large black box of energy around Voldemort, where the inside energies tore him apart and ended his life.

_**Epilogue-The Brighter future**_

_**September 1**__**st**__** 1997, 6:00pm Hogwarts Great Hall, **_found a slightly older Lilly Potter sitting next to the Potion Masters (Tempt. Filled by Horace Slughorn) seat, as the new D.A.D.A. Teacher, watching the: new school students file into their seats and 1st years get sort into their houses, while her husband and Son got jobs as Aurors (in James' case return) and her Daughter in law Ginny passing the entrance tryouts for the Holyhead Harpies - starting Chaser position and reserve Seeker position.

Severus Snape however quit his position at Hogwarts for a better paid position at Durmstrang: Defense Against the Dark Arts, while Sirius Black and newly cured Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom and Alice Longbottom joined/rejoined Harry and James in been an Aurors (Save Remus whom became an Unspeakable).

The remaining Weasleys (Save Bill, Charlie, Arthur and Molly) all followed threw with their dreams: the Twins Joke shop, Ron been a keeper for the Chudley Cannons and Percy the Head of International Magical cooperation, along with the marriages of: Bill and Fleur, Angelina and George, Fred and Alicia, Percy and Audrey and Ron and Hermione.

Hermione however started off in the Ministries: Department of Magical Creature regulations - making the new laws to treat all creatures fairly, before been offered the position of Head of Law Enforcement, before finally marrying Ron.

Remus Lupin just had his dream come true when his lycanthropy was and celebrated by sliding an engagement ring onto the finger of his love: Nymphadora tonks, before tying the knot at Christmas of 1996.


End file.
